He lives inside her tortured soul
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: A tiny bit of Voldemort's soul still lives inside Ginny Weasley from when she was tricked by his diary horcrux in her first year at Hogwarts. Read and Review.
1. Disastrous first year memory walls

_**He lives inside her tortured soul**_

Ginny Weasley smiled sadly at the photos of her family as she sat down in a comfy red armchair in front of the fire in the living room in the house in Godric's Hollow that they, Harry and Ginny, lived together in.

Seeing Fred in photos with George smiling and messing around with him , especially the photo of the Weasley family in Egypt when she was almost about to start her second year at Hogwarts, made a tear slide down her cheek as a ripple of sorrow and pain ripped savagely into her aching heart.

"Bellatrix got what she deserved." She said venomously, gripping the photo album tightly as she leered viciously in memory of her mother, Molly, killing her in the Battle of Hogwarts when Bellatrix had almost killed her, and she'd once again been hanging by a thread away from death.

Then she yawned for the Merlin knows how many times that evening into her right hand, and sighed in frustration.

She just couldn't sleep.

Once again, for the fifth night of the week, she had felt this weird feeling grow inside of her head.

An unbearable dark cloud she could feel numbing her mind.

It felt strangely familiar, and that scared her.

It reminded her of something awful that had happened to her.

Memories of her first year at Hogwarts flashed through her mind, and she winced.

That diary had been slowly killing her without her even realising that it was happening.

She had been so naive when she was eleven years old.

"Voldemort's dead." she whispered firmly to herself. "He can't control me."

"You just keep telling yourself that, my dear." Wheezed a nearby wardrobe encouragingly, startling her slightly.

Ginny nodded, smiling weakly at the ancient wardrobe, put the photo album back on the shelf, and closed her tired drooping eyes, leaning further back into the comfy material of the armchair, shoving back the bad memories under padlock and key in the back of her tortured mind.

~0~0~

"Ginny..."

Ginny woke up the next morning in a panic.

She had heard him.

Tom.

She had heard his voice whisper her name like the bane of her existence he was.

Or still is.

"No...no. Harry killed him. He's definitely dead. So very dead..."

But she wasn't sure for how much longer she could keep on telling herself this.

Her heart faltered as she thought of the possibility of Voldemort controlling her like a puppet once again, and anger swelled in her stomach.

"I'm not afraid of you, Tom."

Ginny's stomach suddenly grumbled loudly, so she didn't hear the answering chuckle to her defiant statement that could tell that she was lying as she walked out of the living room, looking around herself, paranoid that Tom, Voldemort's sixteen year old self, might appear out of nowhere and attempt to steal her life.

Her soul.

~0~0~

Ginny trundled into the kitchen at 7:30am, and saw Harry sat at the wooden table, eating a piece of toast as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his black hair still the same wild mess that it was as the day she first laid eyes on him in person at King's Cross station.

It was still hard for her to believe that she was now married to Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one.

The boy who vanquished the Dark lord.

And that she was also now called Ginny Potter, and not Ginny Weasley.

And they had now been happily married for two whole weeks.

Harry smiled sleepily at her when he noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Did you get any sleep?"

Ginny nodded, rubbing the sleep out of her own eyes.

"A few hours."

Harry nodded, and then continued eating his breakfast, not noticing Ginny's panicked look when she saw reflected in Harry's green eyes the smirking handsome face of Tom Riddle.

"Not afraid of me, are you?"

His voice echoed inside her very own mind, and all of the horrible memories of her disastrous first year at Hogwarts came crashing through the brick walls she had built around them, making the walls tumble to the ground and bombard her with unwanted explosions of pain and fear.

Ginny felt violated.

Contaminated.

Cursed.

She wished it would all just leave her alone.

Whirling around, she apparated to the bathroom, feeling sick, leaving Harry feeling confused as to why she'd left without eating any breakfast.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **__Hello, and thanks for reading this first Chapter! :D Just got this idea randomly whilst reading the Chamber of secrets and thought that maybe Ginny still has a piece of Voldemort's soul inside __her__! At the end of Deathly Hallows! And then that's when I wrote this at about midnight so I apologize if it's absolute rubbish... I promise you that this story will get more exciting! Don't give up on this Fanfic too soon..._

_So, yeah...Reviews would be great ;D _


	2. Fear Ginny's Wrath

Ginny didn't know what to think.

Either she had gone completely insane and was hallucinating, or she really had seen Tom Riddle.

Gripping tightly onto the sink, her heart was pounding as the painful memories attacked her left right and centre, trapping and taunting her like a caged animal.

She remembered her first year, and the feeling of slowly going insane and being irrationally frightened.

Frightened of herself.

All alone, and not being able to remember what she'd done to end up with blood on her hands.

She didn't want to lose control of her mind.

She didn't want to be his puppet.

"Ginny...look at me." whispered the horribly familiar voice that had haunted her dreams for many years.

The voice that had fed her lies, poisonous lies that she had believed because he was her 'friend'.

The deceivingly angelic face that had comforted her while he stole her young life out of his own selfishness.

"It's just my imagination." she whispered to herself firmly, her eyes closed tightly.

Deciding to prove to herself that this was just her exhausted mind playing tricks on her, Ginny slowly opened her eyes and shakily looked up from the sink to the mirror, and felt her mouth go slack.

"Well done for finally showing some manners, but please, close your mouth...or something might happen to that soul of yours... it might suddenly start to disappear once again, and you wouldn't even notice it happening..." Tom said mockingly, still smirking at her.

She could see him perfectly, like as if he were standing right in front of her instead of in a mirror.

"You're dead." she said, unable to speak above a whisper.

Tom rolled his eyes, "I was never dead, Ginny."

Ginny, having gotten a bit of her confidence back, glared at him.

"Yes you were!" she exclaimed, forgetting that Harry would hear her.

~0~0~

Harry jumped out of his sleepy early-morning stupor when he heard Ginny exclaim something angrily, and dropped his half-eaten piece of toast back onto his plate, hurriedly apparating up to the bathroom to see what had angered his wife.

He didn't want her to be angry with him if he didn't see if she was alright.

And Ginny's wrath was certainly one to be feared.

Especially early in the morning.

~0~0~

A minute later, Harry had apparated into the bathroom, looking worried.

"Is everything alright, Ginny?"

Harry looked at the mirror that Ginny was still glaring at.

Ginny looked from Tom's smug face to Harry's worried face, and then frowned.

"Can't you... can't you see him?"

"See who? All I can see in the mirror is you."

"Tom! Tom Riddle is right there in the mirror!"

When Harry looked sympathetically at her, she exploded.

"Don't you look at me like that! I'm not traumatised by my past! Tom is in the mirror! Look at him, Harry, he's right there in front of you!"

But when she said that she wasn't traumatised by her past, she was lying.

And Harry noticed when she lied, so he didn't quite believe her.

"Ginny, I honestly don't know whether you're hallucinating, really tired, or lying for some unknown reason..."

Feeling frustrated with Harry, Ginny suddenly remembered Tom teasing her about stealing her soul, and when Harry had informed her about what Tom had told him in the Chamber of Secrets.

"There's a pattern forming around the word soul..." she muttered desperately to herself, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

And then she gasped as realization hit her hard on the head.

"A part of Tom's soul still lives inside of me!"

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **__Oh, the angst... =;-) _


	3. Alone but not completely alone

"I'm Voldemort's 8th horcrux..." she whispered in horror, now able to see herself in the bathroom mirror instead of Tom Riddle.

Harry stared at her, fighting back a yawn.

"It's not possible for someone to have 8 horcruxes, Ginny." he explained, thinking that she didn't know that and was getting very confused.

Ignoring him, Ginny decided to analyse her face.

And the end result of her self-analysis was that she thought she looked terrible, even if it was still early in the morning.

Her once happy face was now pinched up with stress.

Her eyes were bloodshot, wide and horrified.

Her lips were red and raw from all of the abuse they had received from Ginny's teeth nervously biting at them.

But thankfully, her red hair was as it usually was early in the morning, so that was one thing that hadn't changed about her face, and she was oddly glad about that.

And there was one thing she was definitely certain about.

She had been replaced by a nervous emotional wreck.

"What's he done to me?" thought Ginny, distraught and ashamed of herself for letting this happen to herself again.

~0~0~

"I'm gonna get ready for Auror training now, Gin, ok? Don't worry about whatever you're panicking about, you'll be fine."

Ginny nodded, sighing, "Go get ready, then..."

Harry smiled a small smile, kissed her forehead, and then walked out of the bathroom to their bedroom, leaving Ginny all alone with her thoughts.

~0~0~

15 minutes later, and Ginny was alone in the house sitting in front of the warm fire in her usual comfy red armchair.

"I'm alone, but not completely alone...how odd..." she mused, staring into the flames of the fire, too panicked to read a book or fall asleep.

But what she didn't realise was that the more she stared at the flames, the more tired she would become.

So it wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep in front of the hypnotizing fire.

~0~0~

Waking up, she glanced up at the grandfather clock and saw that the time was now 1:15pm.

Groaning, Ginny unwillingly got out of her red armchair to get changed out of her navy blue pyjamas before making herself some lunch to eat.

Walking in a dream-like state, Ginny made her way up the stairs not feeling tired at all, even though she'd been asleep for hours.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she suddenly tripped over a stair and accidentally dropped her wand, and it clattered onto the bathroom floor.

"Damn, I'm never usually this clumsy when I'm walking up the stairs!" she snapped, angrily getting up off the floor.

When she looked up from the floor, she found herself face-to-face with someone she never wanted to see or hear from ever again.

Frowning, she muttered, "I must be dreaming...Merlin's pants, this dream's more vivid than my normal dreams-"

"You're dreaming, but not dreaming, Ginny," he said, as an innocent-looking smile spread across his face, "Would you like me to explain to you in more detail? Perhaps a...presentation?"

Without waiting for a response, Tom exclaimed, "Crucio!"

As the curse he had exclaimed with her wand in his hand hit her squarely in the chest, she had not expected to be able to feel the excruciating pain of the curse rip through her body, tearing her apart from the inside, setting her body on fire.

The innocent smile on his face was quite a disturbing thing to see as he tortured Ginny, his eyes glued to her pain-filled face as her agonized scream filled the air around them.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare:**_ _Just to clear up any future confusion in the next load of chapters:_

_Ginny and Harry's children haven't been born yet, and also, they have only been married for two weeks and not thought about having children yet._

Also, Harry has only just started his Auror training so he's tired all the time.

_It's been a year or two since the Battle of Hogwarts happened._

_And...Ginny is 19, and Harry is 20 years old in this Fanfiction story...so I may or may not be following the story time-line, I'm really not sure... :/ _

_Anyways..._

Thanks for the reviews! :D 

_It's nice to know that people are enjoying the angst-filled story! XD  
_


End file.
